Juste un mythe
by Myself-Luna
Summary: Quand le monde des sorciers rencontre celui des moldus OS


Salut ! Voici un One Shot que j'ai écrit d'une traite ce matin, l'idée m'est venue comme ça et je l'ai tout de suite écrit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Place maintenant à « Juste un Mythe »

Venez tous prendre un album, proposa la maitresse.

Tous les élèves se levèrent et se bousculèrent jusqu'à la table remplie de petits livres identiques. Leur institutrice soupira. Jamais cette classe n'était calme. Pourtant on lui avait toujours dit que les élèves entre six et sept ans étaient les plus sages et qu'ils étaient toujours très attentifs pour apprendre à lire.

Mais ce groupe là était tout le contraire. La jeune femme leur demanda de se calmer mais ils n'en firent rien. Enfin un petit garçon brun à la chevelure ébouriffée atteint le premier la table et saisit un album. Il revint à sa place, le tenant fermement, d'un air vainqueur.

La maitresse n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il était le leader de la classe. Il n'était pas le plus grand ni le plus fort, pas spécialement le plus caractériel. Elle le regarda cacher la trousse de son voisin dans le cartable de la fille la plus timide de la classe. C'était le plus blagueur, aucun doute la dessus.

Mais même, il dégageait une sorte d'aura autours de lui, quelque chose de spécial, et aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle l'a toujours vu joyeux. Et cette joie contaminait toute la classe.

Le petit garçon reporta enfin son attention sur le livre. Il eut un moment de doute. Pour la première fois depuis des années, son visage se décomposa. Comment devait-il réagir face à ça ? Ca n'était pas possible, il avait dû rêver. Parmi tous les choix possible, elle avait choisi ça ! Non, c'était juste la couverture, rien de plus. Tout va bien.

James ? Tout va bien ? demanda l'instit alarmée par ce brusque changement.

Le dit James se força à afficher un sourire.

Oui, répondit-il sans conviction

La maitresse n'était pas dupe, jamais elle n'avait vu un visage aussi soucieux, aussi adulte sur un enfant de cet âge, encore moins celui là.

James regarda un fois encore la couverture de l'album comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Non, il avait raison. Trônait là, sur une image fixe – ce que le jeune garçon n'avait pas l'habitude – un personnage sur un balai dans le ciel, de nuit. Le personnage était laid, et n'avait pas l'air gentil du tout.

Au dessus, en grosses lettres étaient écris des mots. L'enfant réussit à lire « Sorciers et sorcières » suivit d'autres mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Le tout était entouré de toiles d'araignées, de mains, d'yeux, de quelques serpents et autres animaux rampants, ainsi qu'un chaudron à l'air vieux et rouillé rempli d'un liquide douteux et à côté un chat noir affreux.

Dégoûté, il se dit que son monde avait vraiment une mauvaise image chez les moldus.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. Ils avaient l'air optimiste. Le sujet du jour devait leur plaire. James se força à être comme toujours : joyeux et joueur pour que les autres ne se doutent de rien.

Les enfants, appela la maitresse pour obtenir leur attention. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, nous allons parler des sorciers et des sorcières, qui peut me dire ce qu'il sait sur eux ?

Presque tous levèrent la main. Presque.

Un petit garçon brun qui participait beaucoup habituellement était resté immobile.

Oui Amélie, interrogea la jeune femme.

La petite fille, toute excitée, secoua ses longs cheveux blonds avant de prendre la parole d'une voix aigüe.

Les sorcières sont de vieilles dames toutes moches avec des boutons partout qui font des potions pas bonnes pour tuer les gentilles princesses, elles sont pas gentilles les sorcière, c'est les ennemies des fées, récita-t-elle sûre d'elle.

Bien, d'autres choses ? demanda leur institutrice ?

Des dizaines de mains se pointèrent vers le plafond.

James, resté de marbre à l'extérieur, bouillonnait de l'intérieur. C'était donc comme ça qu'étaient vu les sorciers, ses parents, ses amis, son monde … lui ? Des personnes horribles et méchantes ? Rien de plus ? Alors que les sorciers protègent les moldus, soit dans l'ombre, ils étaient traités de personnes malveillantes, qu'il faut détruire ?

Il entendit à peine son professeur lui dire :

James, que sais-tu d'eux ?

Que savait-il d'eux ? Beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle ne le pensait, et des choses vraies en plus de ça, pas des mythes de moldu. Il décida donc de tout déballer, de leur montrer que les sorciers ne sont pas ce qu'ils pensent.

Il n'y a pas que des sorciers gentils ou des méchants. Ils sont tous bons à la naissance, puis c'était leurs choix ou leur éducation qui peuvent ou non les faire passer du côté obscure. On les appelle « mages noirs ».

Les sorciers sont des personnes dotées de pouvoirs magiques qu'ils utilisent grâce à des baguettes magiques. Ils utilisent la magie pour beaucoup de choses comme la métamorphose, la protection, ou encore l'utilisation au quotidien, comme faire la vaisselle ou allumer un feu.

Il y a tout un monde magique avec des animaux, tels que les licornes ou les niffleurs, et des plantes, comme le filet du diable.

Les sorciers fabriques aussi des potions pour toutes sortes d'utilisations, la médecine par exemple, ou bien un puissant filtre permettant d'avoir la vérité, ou un qui fait prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne …

Tout le monde l'écoutait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, ils étaient fascinés par l'histoire. James lui ne réfléchissait plus. Il parlait, parlait, sans penser aux problèmes que ça pouvait créer.

Les sorciers utilisent souvent des hiboux ou des chouettes pour se communiquer des lettres qui sont écrites à la plume sur un parchemin.

Pour se déplacer, ils ont plusieurs possibilités, comme passer par le réseau de cheminées, arriver instantanément à un endroit en transplantant, utiliser un balai volant, ou d'autres encore.

Les sorciers apprennent à utiliser la magie dans une des écoles de sorcellerie.

Enfin j'aimerai ajouter ce qu'on me dit souvent. On ne peut juger pas un sorcier par la magie qu'il utilise, car la magie n'est ni toute noire ou toute blanche, c'est l'intention pour laquelle elle a été utilisée qu'il faut juger.

Soulagé d'avoir protégé son monde, James sourit. Tous le regardaient ébahis. Enfin la maitresse reprit ses esprits et dit :

C'était … une très belle version mais pas la légende telle qu'on a l'habitude d'entendre. Comment sais-tu ça ? Je ne l'avais jamais entendu …

Il avait envie de répondre qu'il savait ça depuis ça naissance puisqu'il était issu d'une famille de sorciers sang pur. Puis il se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il fallait qu'il rattrape le coup.

C'est étonnant, tu avais l'air convaincu de ce que tu disais , continua l'institutrice.

James sourit.

Maitresse, je n'étais pas convaincu, c'était ma maman qui me racontait ça quand j'étais petit. C'est juste un mythe.

Mais son sourire sous entendait bien plus.

Merci d'avoir lu, je suis assez fière de ce OS.

Si j'en ai l'inspiration je ferai peut être un autre OS du même genre avec un autre perso


End file.
